The Morning After
by foxxaycophine
Summary: Delphine wakes up in bed with Cosima after a night of drinking and celebrating Cosima's full recovery. Only Delphine doesn't remember anything from the night before, but Cosima wants to refresh her memory.


Delphine woke up to the sun peeking through her bedroom curtains. She didn't remember falling asleep in her bed last night, or most of the night for that matter. She and Cosima were celebrating Cosima's full recovery and the end of her treatments with what she thought was a little drinking. Rolling over away from the blinding sunlight, her headache pierced.

Cosima laid next to her, sound asleep and...healthy. It was hard to believe that could be true after everything she had been through, the treatments and troubles to even get to that point. Throughout long nights spent at DYAD, Delphine dreamed of mornings like this with Cosima safe in her bed. She had no idea how much she adored Cosima's morning breath on her neck, the dreamy expressions she made, and her body sprawled across the entire matress.

The French woman ran a finger down her girlfriend's outstretched arm that laid on her tummy. Earning a shiver in response, Delphine smiled.

"Hey, tickling me awake is only okay if you have breakfast waiting, remember?" Cosima groaned through yawns and squinted eyes.

"Bonjour, mon amour," Delphine replied in the sweetest voice possible," I can certainly make that happen, though. Omelet or French toast?"

"French toast. I'm always in the mood for something sweet _and_ French."

Delphine bit her lip, but that couldn't hide her obvious smile. She climbed out from under the covers and grabbed her sheer robe. Pulling it on, she walked to the kitchen.

"That was some night last night, wasn't it?" her girlfriend yelled with a hint of sarcasm from the bedroom.

_Oh merde_, Delphine thought. She didn't remember a thing, not one. "Was it?"

"You have no idea what we did last night, do you? No wonder you were so...open to anything," Cosima laughed as she strolled from the bedroom, lacking a robe.

"Cosima! Please tell me you didn't take videos of me that are going to go virus. right?" Delphine's mind started to assume the worst.

"Virus? You mean viral? And no, I didn't take any videos of what we did last night, but I should have," she teased.

Cosima stepped behind Delphine, who was whisking eggs, and placed her hands on her girlfriend's waist.

"No distracting le chef. All this toast is mine, only mine, until you tell me everything that happened last night," Delphine stopped whisking and looked over her shoulder.

"Unfair! You know I'll do anything when food in is jeopardy," Cosima pouted.

"Ya gotta do what 'cha gotta do," Delphine joked with a terrible American accent.

Cosima giggled, "You're too cute, but the accent needs work. Okay, so... we got home from Felix's and you were like 'Hey, we should have some wine, you know, to celebrate' and of course I said yeah. You went through two glasses like that," Cosima snapped her fingers.

Delphine turned around to look at her, "Then what?"

Cosima almost went on with her story, but stopped herself. "Uh, why don't I just show you instead?" Her hands rounded Delphine's waist to the small of her back and she softly teased her with a kiss on her neck. There was no way Cosima was going to tell the truth about last night, she loved teasing Delphine, and well the truth was pretty boring. The first part was true, they returned from Felix's after visiting her sisters and Delphine did go through glasses of wine like they were shots. Before Cosima could sit on the couch beside her, she was conked out cold. What a way to celebrate, Cosima had thought. No harm in telling a little fib if they both benefited from it.

"And what about this breakfast I was slaving over?" Delphine replied with a gasp.

"It can wait. We can go out to brunch," each sentence punctuated with a touch of their lips. Cosima tickled her girlfriend's stomach, sending her wriggling and running towards the bedroom. The scientist couldn't get enough of her, overjoyed with the fact that she could finally keep up without being tangled in tubes for air. The breathless feeling she needed was entirely different than that. She chased Delphine into bed with a grin.


End file.
